


He's a predator, not a killer

by skyekingsleigh



Series: Seven Days of Derek Hale [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyekingsleigh/pseuds/skyekingsleigh
Summary: part four of my "Seven Days of Derek Hale" series :)





	He's a predator, not a killer

**Author's Note:**

> part four of my "Seven Days of Derek Hale" series :)

day four: poem

-

the howl he made was but a painful cry  
cold steel blue encompassing his eyes  
the honest truth was he would rather die  
than face his demons; one with a sinister smile

the irony of everything would have made him laugh  
if it wasn’t for the chainsaw ready to cut him in half  
because the hunter with fangs and claws to match  
became the hunted, stuck in a human’s latch

but he got out, he surely did  
along with tainted memories  
and sometimes at night, he refused to sleep  
afraid he’d wake up as the hunter’s keep

he spent his days being sour and bitter  
trying to block out sounds from an emitter  
but never did he think to let the beast in and find her  
for after all, he’s a predator; not a killer


End file.
